


Mascara

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco ends it with Pansy, but not until they have one last evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mascara

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for one of hp_humpdrabbles weekly challenges for the prompt: "I won't cry for you. My mascara's too expensive."

“I won't cry for you. My mascara's too expensive.”

They were lying naked in bed, making quite the attractive couple, he so fair, she tanned and dark. Draco sighed, tweaked Pansy's left nipple and jiggled her breast. “I'm not asking you to cry for me, Pans. This is what I have to do.”

“Taking the Dark Mark? How often have we laughed at our parents for following that madman so blindly?”

“That was before _he_ came back from the dead. Even with magic, that's still impressive.”

“But _he's_ so anti-Slytherin. Power and ambition are our watchwords. You know _he_ doesn't share power and with him sitting at the top of our food chain, there's nothing for anyone else to aspire to.”

“Unless someone removes him.”

“Who? Not you,” she scoffed. “You're far too fond of the pleasures of the flesh,” she swiped her hand over his chest and down his belly, “to risk dying in the attempt.”

“No, not me. Someone with far more and far less to lose.”

“Potter?!”

“Keep your voice down. _Imperturbus_ only does so much. Yes, Potter. He's too much of a dullard to have put more than three or four pieces of information together on his own and Dumbledore has kept him shockingly ignorant. If I can get him to follow me around instead of the littlest weasel, I can let information slip. Information I can only obtain if I'm a Death Eater.”

“Enough that Potter might not only survive, but succeed?”

“He's proven remarkably difficult to kill so far.”

Pansy frowned. “I still don't understand why we can't be together any more.”

“Pans, you knew we couldn't keep this going forever. I'm supposed to marry one of the Greengrass girls. It's been arranged since I was born.”

“Men maintain mistresses all the time.”

“And that would be fine if I were going to marry Daphne, but I'm not. Astoria has far more political savvy. She also doesn't share.”

“You're not getting married tomorrow.”

“I'm not, but from here on out, things are going to get more dangerous and not only for me.” He took her chin between his finger and thumb and turned her face for his desperate kiss. When he pulled back from her, as she'd promised, her eyes were dry. “Pansy, it's time.”

She took out her wand and concentrating, pointed it at his head. _”Obliviate.”_

He blinked at her in confusion. “Pansy? What just happened?”

“I performed a Memory Charm on you at your request. Do you want to fuck before or after you do the same for me?”

He smirked. “Both, of course. You try so much harder when you don't remember that you've already come.”


End file.
